Rosewood eyes
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: This story is my Pokémon story "Emerald eyes" but modified so it fits the Daria characters. One of Tom Sloane's youthfriends has betrayed him and only one password stands between exposing Tom or being exposed himself.


Rosewood eyes ****

Rosewood eyes  
  
A Daria fanfiction by Wouter Jaegers.  
  
  
  
The Public Library of Lawndale.  
  
Nervously Gary used the card that had been stolen from Tom Sloane. Although he knew that this was wrong he couldn't withstand the temptation to use it, Gary had been spying on Tom for the last two years. Although he would never admit it, Gary had all the rights to fear Tom.   
  
Why wouldn't Tom see it, why didn't he see the pain Gary was in? Being the famous Professor Oak's grandson wasn't easy. Tom was a normal upper class boy and he had faults. Faults that Gary envied. Ash surely wasn't the best person but his friendships he had with his friends were beyond normal friendship, they stood equal.  
  
  
Gary always envied Tom for that particular character trait. It was when Gary was send to a private school that his envy started to come up in a big way. Gary never made friends, all the other kids stayed away from the rich kid he was. It was at that time that his envy began to change into resentment. Tom Sloane would forever be his rival.  
  
The fact that Tom had been keeping a journal and had been storing it in the Sloane database would provide him with inside data as to what would be his weaknesses. Gary smiled as the card did its work and got him online and into the Sloane database. Finally, the moment of truth. But the page wouldn't load.   
  
SHKESH!  
  
Huh, what was that? Gary looked around and all of a sudden he felt something poking in his neck  
  
"I advice you not to move." A voice solemnly spoke. I know from personal experience how strong a tazer's shocks are."  
  
"Oh rats." Gary whispered while hitting the Escape button. But it didn't respond.  
  
"It's no use Gary, it won't work at all without my password." The voice spoke again and a hand reached out and grabbed the card. "I will now take this back thank you."   
  
Gary felt how the device was taken away from his neck.  
  
"Tell you what, I will keep the PC on and you'll have to figure the password out." The voice behind Gary spoke mockingly.  
  
"And what good is that gonna do?" Gary laughed. "I know so much about you that it will be a piece of cake before I figure it out."  
  
"Really, then why bother breaking into my personal files if you know all there is to know about me?" Came the reply "I will give you one hint though. The password is describing both the first and the last thing you would associate with me."  
  
"Ah, so the password is 'Car wreck' I knew it would be that easy, you are so predictable." Gary laughed while typing it in. "Now I will know every weakness of you."  
  
"Ah so that's why you lowered yourself to steal from the person who was once your best friend." The voice sighed. "Nice try but 'car wreck' is not the password." With that the person walked away.   
  
Gary looked around and saw the person walking away.  
  
"He's just playing mind games with me." Gary growled while pushing the enter button. "It must be 'car wreck' there is just no doubt about that."  
  
Yes that car, given to him by his grandmother, that was the one Tom cherished the most. So "Car wreck" just HAD to be the password.  
  
  
Entrance not accepted, please check your username and password.  
  
  
  
"What?" Gary stared blankly at the screen. 'car wreck' really wasn't the password. Now Gary was faced with a challenge.   
  
"The password is both the first and the last thing you would associate with me." Gary repeated to himself. "Okay Gary Oak think, what would be the first and the last thing you would associate with Tom? Come on, figuring out Tom can't be that hard." He muttered. "But then again, if it really were as easy as I think it is, then why did Tom allow me to guess his password?"  
  
Gary took a deep thought, what else was there that would link Tom to a particular word. But maybe it wasn't a word but a name or a description of something. Yes, that would make a lot more sense.  
  
"Wait a sec it could be the name of a person very close to Tom. His mother, Tom is a real Mother's child." Gary smiled. "So her name is the password."  
  
Kathlyn  
  
Entrance not accepted, please check your username and password.  
  
"Oh I get it, stupid of me not to think of that before." Gary laughed. "It ought to be her full name."  
  
Kathlyn Sloane  
  
Entrance not accepted, please check your username and password.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy." Gary growled. "I guess that this isn't the word too. Who else would be on Tom's list? Maybe one of his Friends. Yes, he had a good point there, that six foot seven guy with the spikey hairdo and the tattood arms and those two unappealing girls were always in his shadow.   
  
Trent Lane was in Gary's eyes the stereotypical view of a slacker. Gary didn't think much of Trent, he was a loser and not being able to even hold onto a job plus he had that horrible band. But there was one more thing he didn't like about him. The reason why he disliked Trent was more personal. Gary growled at the memory of walking in to the Oak's household and finding his sister Monique kissing Trent. Gary went numb when witnessing that. When addressing Monique about it, she just shrugged his objections aside and stated, quite rightly, that she was free to choose her own boyfriends.   
  
But when trying Trent's name it didn't work either.   
  
That brunette with the glasses, she was the female mirror image of Tom. If Tom would ever get married then she would be his wife, they just fitted each other perfectly.  
  
  
"So that's it!" Gary smiled. "Tom and that brunette, the password must be either her name or a description of her. Knowing Tom he must have used a description, her name would have been too obvious."  
  
Calves.  
  
"I must admit that that brunette has very good looking legs, so this just might be it." Gary smiled while envisioning Daria  
  
Entrance not accepted, please check your username and password.  
  
"Okay, then how about 'Glasses' that certainly comes to mind when seeing her."  
  
Entrance not accepted, please check your username and password.  
  
"AARRRRGNNNN!" Gary hissed "Okay, one of us is going to give in, and it won't be me! Okay calm down, so it is her name after all." Gary smiled and sighed in relieve. "Okay then, finally justice, so here we go."  
  
Daria  
  
After typing the name in Gary first took a deep breath before tapping the "enter" button.   
  
"Oh secrets which lie buried for so long, show thyself." Gary muttered while slowly increasing the pressuring on the button. He wanted to relish every second of this grateful moment.  
  
BLINK  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Gary asked while watching the empty screen.  
  
  
"Sir I told you five times already that the public library is closed but you never gave any reply or made any attempt to leaving. So I decided to leave you here until the moment I would leave myself." A voice spoke, Gary looked around and saw a librarian. The woman looked impatient back at him. "But since you are still here and I need to go home, I was forced to literary pull the plug here."  
  
"But, I, I was just about, only one more minute and I would…" Gary sputtered. "Oh no, why now, why at this moment, no, no, no, no, no…"  
  
"Sir, either you leave now or I will call the police!" The librarian sneered.  
  
  
  
It was raining, such a fitting weather type, Gary was so close, just a single tap away and without the card, he wouldn't be able to hack into the Sloane PC again. Gary wanted to scream, to tear something apart but he couldn't, he wouldn't show emotions, and certainly not in a city where everybody would be seeing him.  
  
No, he would not vent the disappointment from this drawback. He would just swallow it and let it smolder, just like the rest of the bitter resentments he cherished for Tom Sloane.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at his room was Tom busy preparing to upload his daily update into the Sloane PC. Tom typed in the password and then made his way through the files. Nothing was gone so Gary hadn't succeeded into finding the password. Tom smiled, Gary obviously didn't think that a girl's name as simple as "Daria" would have been the password. Daria was his girlfriend so it was only logical for him to use her name as his password.   
  
Tom walked over to a picture of Daria and looked at her, Tom had been going through a whole lot with her at his side and yet it all seemed to go so fast.  
  
Daria was dense, stubborn and strict, the reason why he considered her the last thing he'd associate himself with. But Daria was also sweet, pretty and caring. And those were the traits which made her the first thing he'd associate with himself.   
  
"Sweat dreams Rosewood eyes." Tom whispered to the picture before making himself ready for the night.  
  
  
The End


End file.
